Beneath Eagles Wings
by GlitterNGold
Summary: Drabbles & Oneshots about the students of Ravenclaw house. For the Favorite Hogwarts House BC and other challenges. Chapters 1&2 Scorp/Mollyii - chapt 3 Draco/Astoria - Chapt 4 Remus/Padma.
1. ScorpiusMollyii

**A/N: Way for me to wait forever to write these. This is for the Fifteen Colours Competition and the Major points in a Relationship Compeition.**

* * *

**Scarlet – **First Meeting

* * *

Young Scorpius Malfoy climbed onto the train with the large scarlet steam engine. The blond boy turned and waved to his parents before disappearing down the small corridor between the compartments. Scorpius searched but he couldn't find an empty compartment so he slid open the glass door to a compartment where, a small red-head sat alone reading the Daily Prophet. Scorpius put his trunk onto the luggage rack before closing the door and taking the seat across from the red-head. He sat, quietly, waiting for his companion to notice him.

After a few minutes she closed the newspaper and looked at him with bright amber eyes. "It's more polite to ask if you can join someone rather than just coming and waiting for them to say something to you." She smiled as she sat the paper down. "I'm Molly Weasley."

Scorpius nodded. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy. I'm sorry I didn't want to interrupt your reading."

The girl nodded, "It's quite alright. I would have told you yes anyway… It's a long ride who wants to sit alone." She tucked some auburn curls behind her ear.

"Are you a first year too?" Scorpius asked. He hoped she was, it would be nice to know one person before he reached the castle.

"Yes." she smiled excitedly as she folded her hands over her lap and leaned closer to him, "are you excited?"

"Very." He replied honestly. "What house do you think you will be in?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess I could end up in any. My mother was in Ravenclaw and my father was in Gryffindor. So it's likely I will end up in one of those houses." The red-head shrugged her slender shoulders. "What about you, what house do you think you will be in?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "My mom was in Ravenclaw. My dad was in Slytherin. I think I would rather be in Ravenclaw."

"Why wouldn't you like being in Slytherin?" Molly questioned.

"You have to sleep in the dungeons. I think that sounds bloody depressing don't you?" Scorpius smiled when the red=head laughed. She seemed so friendly. Could he be lucky enough to have made a friend already?

* * *

_Scorpius watched Molly, who was seated at the table for her new house, her fingers crossed and her amber eyes shut tightly waiting for the sorting hat's decision. Scorpius shifted nervously on the stool and closed his blue eyes; he hated the thought of everyone staring at him. Proffesor Longbottom dropped the old beat up hat on his head and he heard a deep voice._

_**A Malfoy I see, your entire family has been in Slytherin, but I see something different in you. You don't want to be in Slytherin, do you? **_

"_No, I don't" Scorpius thought over and over, hoping the sorting hat would hear his plea. _

_**No, not Slytherin, I think it better be….. RAVENCLAW. **_

_Scorpius opened his eyes as the hat was lifted off of his head. He quickly rose, ran down to the Ravenclaw table and sat down beside his new firend, Molly._

* * *

**A/N: So how bad was it, haha. I've never written next-gen. This was my first attempt. **

**This was for the Minor characters Boot Camp with the prompt: Acknowledge. And for the Pick Your Own prompts Challenge with the prompts Scarlet, Dungeons and Friendly. It was also for the colors competition… with the color red and the Major Points in a Relationship Completion for First Meeting. **


	2. ScorpiusMollyii - 2

**an. **I own nothing.

* * *

Scorpius sat alone in the common room. It was nearly one o'clock and he was well aware that he should be asleep but, he knew if he went up to his dorm sleep would not come. So, he chose to sit and stare at the flames as they danced on the hearth.

He had spent his entire weekend trying to devise a plan to ask Molly Weasley on a date. He wanted to come up with the _perfect _date for his fellow Ravenclaw; he simply couldn't think of something fun _and _romantic.

He was probably over-thinking things. Molly wasn't a complicated girl; at least not as complicated as most girls. If she said yes she would probably enjoy the trip to Hogsmeade, regardless of where they went. They always had fun when they spent time together, why would a date be any different? They weren't different people just because they were on a date. They would still like the same foods, enjoy going to the same places, and like the same things.

Scorpius rose, stretching his cramped and tired body. It was definitely time to get some sleep. He would ask Molly to go with him on the next outing to Hogsmeade, _and hopefully she would say yes._

* * *

Scorpius fidgeted nervously in his seat across from Molly. The library was almost completely empty and soon they would have to return to a crowded common room.

_Now would be the perfect time to ask. _

The red-head was pouring over a book on healing and was paying little, if any, attention to her classmate.

Scorpius cleared his throat quietly, hoping she would hear and look up at him.

She didn't flinch.

"Uh, Molly, can we talk?"

The red-head lifted her head, her green eyes focused on him. A smile tugged at the corners of her light-pink lips. "Of course."

Scorpius inhaled deeply, "Well, uh, you know how next week is the next trip to Hogsmeade," he paused and Molly nodded her head, letting him know she was listening, "well I was just wondering if you wanted to, you know, go with me?"

Molly looked at him appreciatively. "Don't we always go to Hogsmeade together?" She questioned.

Scorpius frowned. She was right; they always went to Hogsmeade together. "Well, yea, but I met as, you know, more than friends?" He watched her nervously, anticipating her reply.

Molly nodded her head, smiling brightly. "I'd like that a lot. Thank you."

Scorpius let out a sigh of relief as Molly collected her books on healing and headed back to the common room.

* * *

After a trip to Honeyduke's and nearly an hour spent at Spintwitches (Molly didn't like quidditch herself but she loved to watch Scorpius) the couple settled at a table in the back of the Three Broomsticks. Scorpius ordered two butterbeers with a side of carmalised ginger. Molly bit back a laugh as she watched him fidget nervously in his seat. She thought it was so cute when he stuttered. _She never dreamed she'd have that kind of an effect on a boy_. He was just too cute.

When the last of the butterbeer had been consumed and the sun was starting to set the duo finally rose from the table and started the walk back to Hogwarts.

"I hope you had a good time, Molly." Scorpius said.

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his, "I had a lovely time Scor, really." She giggled as his face contorted at the sound of the nickname. "What don't you like it?"

He shrugged his slender shoulders. "Not really, but as long as you're happy I'm okay with it."

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I won't do that to you."

"Oh thank God." He said, letting out a sigh of relief.

Molly laughed. "Very nice, Scorpius." She elbowed him and he grunted.

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly and she couldn't help but smile. She was crazy about him, even if he didn't know it.

When the duo reached the common room Molly shrugged off her coat and removed her scarf and mittens. "Thank you Scorpius."

"For?" The blond took off his jacket and scarf, a smile curving his lips.

"The lovely first date. Maybe we can have another soon?" she inquired, hoping she wasn't being too forward.

"As soon as possible," he pulled her toward him and kissed her forehead.

Molly smiled and caught him, capturing his lips with her own and snaking an arm around his neck. When she took a step back she smiled at the dazed look on his face. She turned and walked toward the girl's dormitory.

"Good night Scorpius." She turned and stole one last glance at the boy standing by the fire.

* * *

**an. **_This is for The Major Points in A Relationship competition: First Date and First Kiss, HedwigBlack's weekly challenge with the prompts over-think and smile (however I was to late to turn it in). The Minor Character BC with the prompt flames & "Your Favorite Hogwarts House BC with the prompt Smile. As wel las the "Stretch Your Limits Competition" Easy- Write from the perspective of an next-gen character..._

_ I hope you guys enjoyed it. & Sorry about the "Your entire family has been in Slytherin thing in the last chapter… I was actually referring to the Malfoy family… that was my fault, I wasn't specific enough. = / Anyways… reviews would be appreciated… ~TrueBeliever831_


	3. DracoAstoria

He had taken to walking in the rain after the war. He felt at home in the rain, watching the tiny, uniform droplets fall, making rings in the puddles at his feet. When he stood in the rain he could _almost _feel his sorrow, his regret, wash away.

Draco Malfoy had grown in the years since the war. Not physically, but emotionally, he was a better, stronger man. He knew he couldn't change all of the mistakes he made and he would _never _fully accept those different from him but, he knew his family's views had been extreme. He knew he had made all of the wrong choices and there was no taking them back.

His late night walks in the rain were his moments to reflect.

He was finally alone, no one talking, interrupting his thoughts. _It was the only time he __**truly**__ had to himself. _

That night he needed it more than usual. He needed to escape the bickering of his reformed mother and stubborn, blood purist father. The anger that constantly surrounded him was enough to drive the twenty-year old insane. He needed to walk the tension out of his body, to clear his mind. _He needed to wash away the pain, regret; the memories. _

Draco looked at the large clock as he approached the square in London. It was five minutes to midnight, Halloween was nearly over. Draco was about to turn and head back toward his apparating point when he heard a soft sob.

Draco turned his attention to the bench a few feet away, which was occupied by a young brunette in light blue dress. She was crying into a silk handkerchief, her slender shoulder shaking with every sob.

Draco contemplated turning and leaving without saying a word to her. In reality, what could he do for her? However, he decided he should at least _check _on the young woman.

Draco approached the bench, sitting a safe distance from his distraught acquaintance. "Excuse me, are you alright?" he questioned.

The young girl raised her head, her dark blue eyes meeting his. Recognition lit up her delicate features as her gaze fell upon him. "Draco?"

"Yes." He looked at the young woman for a moment before he realized who he was speaking to. "Astoria?" She had matured since the last time he had seen her. The former Ravenclaw was two years younger than him and had attended Hogwarts with him.

She nodded her head, her full pink lips forming into a frown.

Draco moved closer, holding his umbrella over her head. Draco seized a small strand of wet hair and pushed it away from her eyes. "What are you doing out here, in the rain, in the middle of the night?" Draco longed to know the reason Astoria was crying and sitting in the rain.

"Michael broke up with me." She sighed, splotches of pink forming on her porcelain cheeks. "He told me he found someone else."

"Sounds like a stupid git to me." Draco answered truthfully. _Why would any man want to leave Astoria Greengrass?_

The brunette flushed a deeper shade of pink but smiled. "That's very kind Draco…"

"…and it's completely true." Draco smiled. He had never been close to Astoria Greengrass but he had met her on several occasions, having friends with her older sister Daphne. The Ravenclaw had always kept her distance from them, but that hadn't stopped Draco from wondering just _what _she was like.

He always imagined she was nothing like her sister.

He had a feeling he was right.

"Thank you." She replied quietly.

Draco nodded, wrapping and arm around her slender frame. "Let's get you home Astoria. I'll walk you."

"You don't have to Draco."

"It's my pleasure Astoria, besides; I'd like to know you are safe."

The couple rose from the bench and she pointed him in the direction of her loft. "Do you still live at home Draco?"

"Unfortunately, I've been thinking of coming to the city though."

The brunette nodded her head. "I think you'd like it Draco."

"If I did would you got to Diagon Alley with me, maybe have an ice cream?" He asked the question without thinking. "You know, to catch up." He added quickly, hoping to spare himself some embarrassment.

"That would be nice Draco." Asotria said as she reached the stairs to her building. "Thank you for walking me back Draco."

"You're welcome Asotria. And don't let him bother you. He is obviously thick if he even considered leaving you." Draco bent down to place a kiss on her flushed cheek. "Take care of yourself Astoria. I'll be in touch." He smiled and stepped off the stoop, heading the direction from which he came.

He stole a quick glance at the brunette as she passed through the door, hoping he would see her again _very _soon.

* * *

**an. ** I kind of felt like giving a different perspective of Draco and Astoria meeting again after the war, I know it's not my best…but I hope it is still enjoyable. Draco might be a bit OOC but I always felt the war would have changed him… anyways… this was for the "Stretch Your Limits Competition" Killer level – write about a Halloween with life-changing alterations using the prompts umbrella and anger. This is also for the "Your favorite Hogwarts House" BC with the prompt "five minutes to midnight" and the minor character boot camp (Astoria) with the prompt "reason". ~Danie.


	4. RemusPadma

He was different, new, unexpected. He wasn't like the other professors at Hogwarts. He had a presence, an aurora of warmth, that drew her in. She soon realized that Defense against the Dark Arts had become her favorite class just because she could see him. She loved the way he always encouraged the students to do their best and try harder. He never put anyone down, maybe because he had been put down too many times in his life, she mused. He certainly seemed an outcast, but she _liked _that.

She loved the way his eyes would twinkle when he smiled and the way he would gently place a hand on her shoulder when he spoke to her. The way he encouraged her made her feel special, like she could do anything. "Believe in yourself! Have faith in your abilities," he would say. His soothing voice and gentle nudge of encouragement would bring a smile to her face.

She found herself thinking about him all the time; his shaggy hair, light eyes, and comforting smile. She wished she was older so she could tell him how she felt. There was no way he would take her seriously now; he would tell her she was only thirteen and she needed to let him go. _She knew she would never be able to do that._

* * *

"You aren't really leaving are you?" Padma questioned as she watched Remus Lupin pack up the few belongings he had in his office.

"Yes Padma, I resigned." Remus replied.

"But you can't go; we need you." She protested. She couldn't imagine Hogwarts without Remus Lupin, not after she had grown so fond of him.

Remus smiled weakly and placed his hand on her shoulder, in that oh-so-familiar gesture. "You will be fine Padma. Have faith in yourself and you_ will _go far. You are a truly talented witch."

* * *

_She knew it was no time to be jealous. There were lives on the line. But she simply couldn't help it. _

She was so in love with him. When she saw them together a fire burned deep down inside her, a fire fueled by rage and envy. She didn't understand why he didn't see her the way she saw him. Why didn't he love her? She would give her life for him and he barely glanced at her as they entered the castle.

She heard they had a child, a boy, and they were married. She had always believed that, when she left Hogwarts, they would find each other again. They were supposed to cross paths, to fall in love, to be together, forever.

But he was with her, and Padma was all alone.

Padma truly believed that they had a special bond, yet, there he was, standing with his arm wrapped around another woman. She knew it was selfish to feel the way she felt at that moment but she couldn't help it.

_The only thing she felt was bittersweet pang in her chest when she saw him and then noticed the brunette by his side. _That moment replayed in her mind over and over, like a broken record. _It was the moment her heart broke._

* * *

The war was over but Padma could feel nothing but sadness. She watched, with envy, as her friends hugged and kissed their loved ones as she stood in the center of the Great Hall. She knew she should rejoice because she still had her sister but instead she felt nothing but sorrow.

Padma's eyes fell on the body lying at her feet. His hand was clasped tightly in the woman's lying next to him. She felt the warm trail left by a tear as it slid down her cheek.

_He was gone and she was alone._

* * *

Padma pulled the hood of her royal blue traveling cloak over her curled raven locks. The usual perfectly applied black eyeliner was smudged around her dark brown eyes. She carried a bouquet of roses clutched tightly in her hands. The witch didn't look at the other mourners as she made her way through the cemetery. She doubted her presence was noticed anyway.

Padma found the small tombstone in the back of the cemetery. It was perched beneath a large willow tree in the last row, looking down on a small pond. _He would have loved this spot. _

She could almost see him, sitting in the grass, a book perched on his knee, reading in the warm afternoon sunlight.

Padma let the tears fall as she ran her fingers over the name smoothly engraved into fine marble tombstone.

_Remus J. Lupin _

_Devoted husband, father and friend. _

Padma let the roses rest at the base of the tombstone. She thought of him often and it always hurt. It pained her to know he would never know how she felt about him, that he would never know how much she loved him. She wished, every day, that she had mustered up the nerve to tell him.

Padma spent most nights crying into her pillow, mulling over memories of her former professor.

He was the man who taught her to believe in herself. He made her realize that, as long as she truly tried, she could do anything. He was the reason she survived. He had made her strong, made her believe that it was worth the fight.

Now he was gone and she was still alive. He made her who she was, a strong, fierce, loving woman and he would never know how much of an impact he had on her life.

She wanted to hug him, to kiss him, to tell him how much he meant to her. She wanted nothing more than him to know that he was the one and only man for her. If she had the chance, she would make him accept it. She would make him see that they were absolutely, undeniably and unavoidably perfect for each other.

Padma wiped the away the streaks of eyeliner and tears from her cheeks and eyes. "I don't know how you couldn't see it. Now you are gone and I don't know what to do. I will never get over you. I loved you, you fool. I _still _love you." Padma whispered to the wind, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

_But in the end, it didn't matter. Remus was gone._

* * *

**an. **Okay, I worked really hard to make this over 1000 words _and _to make it good. I like it, I hope you all do to.

Word count: 1,052

This is for the Padma Patil Competition – Pairing Remus/Padma, prompt ""Believe in yourself! Have faith in your abilities!"

This is for the "Stretch Your Limits" Competiton – **Medium Level**. Write about a Hogwarts Teacher, at least 1000 words.

This is for the Minor Character BC, prompt – pillow

This is for the "Your Favorite Hogwarts House" BC, prompt – In the end, it doesn't matter

The Weasley Wizard Wheeze's Competition for _Instant Darkness Powder:_Write something dark, taboo or angsty (I think this is both taboo and angsty)

(Loosely) for HedwigBlack's weekly challenge (actually where I got the inspiration… so thank you) with the prompt: "He does something to me, that boy. Every time. It's his only detriment. He steps on my heart. He makes me cry."

The Creatures of Hogwarts Challenge: **Blast-Ended Skrewt** – According to the Harry Potter wiki, the Blast-Ended Skrewt is a hybrid creature bred by Hagrid by crossing Manticores and Fire crabs. Crossing over… cross-gen! Write something where different generations interact romantically.

Favorite Era BC, prompt - Roses.

That's a lot of challenges = ) Reviews would be greatly appreciated. ~Danie.


	5. FlitwickBurbage

**an. I think this is the first time this couple has been used. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

He had made the mistake of believing that no one could love him. He had, whole-heartedly, believed that no one would be able to hold feelings for him. He had always thought, _what if? _What if I try and they reject me? What if I fall in love with someone and they do not return my affection? _What if, what if, what if?_

He regretted that now. He wished he could have been brave like a Gryffindor, or prideful like a Slytherin.

He should have been _smart _like a Ravenclaw.

If he had, he would have known. He would have been able to see that she loved him. He would have noticed her green eyes on him, or the way she was always there when he needed someone. He would have realized that what was between them was more than friendship.

Now there was nothing he could do. She was gone and he finally knew the truth. The letter she had left for him had awoken him to possibilities he had never realized.

_Filius, I wish I would have had the courage to tell you this in person instead of in a letter, a letter that I might never be able to send. I have kept this secret for so long, it seems so strange writing this letter to you now. I had to know that there would be a way for you to know if the worst does happen. Filius, I love you, I always have, but I was too afraid to tell you. I hope someday I will get the chance, but I realize now that it is unlikely. The Dark Lord is after me, Filius, and I am frightened. I wish I could tell you, talk to you, I have always found comfort in you…. _

He thought back to the words penned neatly across the page in the curvy penmanship he had grown accustomed to seeing. How could he have missed the obvious? She wrote of her attempts to tell him, of how she would change her mind, afraid that he would reject her.

She had been afraid that _he _would reject _her? _The thought made him dizzy. He had never thought of someone having the slightest interest in him, let alone fearing _his_ rejection.

Filius Flitwick was stunned. He had never thought something as simple as love would leave him so baffled.

Why had Charity been so afraid to approach him? Why had she kept her secret for so long, suffering in silence instead of simply stating the truth?

He never would have rejected Charity; she was a beautiful, intelligent and talented witch. _He had always wondered why an eligible bachelor had not scooped her up. _

_Now he knew. _It was all because of him. And now he could never make it right.

_Hindsight is a beautiful thing. _Unfortunately for Filius Flitwick, it was too late.

* * *

**an. As always, this is for various challenges… **

**HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge: **Write about a Professor. (I wrote about Two!), prompt: hindsight. (I just barely hit the 500 word minimum.)

**The Minor Character Boot Camp:** mistake

**Your favorite House BC:** What if.

**The Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes competition:** Ton-Tongue Toffe (no dialogue)

**Harry Potter Spells Competiton: **Obliviate (write about someone missing someone or having memories of someone) – this one is a little loose on interpretation, sorry about that.

**The "Romantics at Heart (Or Are We?)" Challenge: **Filius/Charity

**I think that is everything…** I probably forgot something. So, what did you think, reviews are always appreciated.

**By the way, I'll take any het pairings (cross-gen allowed) involving ravenclaws, I need more couples for this collection. **


	6. PadmaCedric

He was your **world**

Your _being_

The only one

And now he's gone.

You can't take the pain

(it hurts too much)

You are _evanescent_

(Slowly **fa****d**ing)

Day and night

You cry, alone.

(So alone)

You have a hOle

In your heart

Where he used to be

Gone too soon

Gone too young

He was your day

He was your night

He was your

_Everything._

At his funeral

you have to stay strong

your love was a secret

and no one can know

There she is crying

Soaking up the sympathy

It makes you bitter

(even if that's not what he would want)

You loved him _so_ much more.

(and he loved you too)

He'll always be the one

Your **one** and **only**

It hurts too much to think

That he is gone forever

Gone too soon

Gone to young

You cry at night

You cry all day

You cry alone,

(So alone)

You just want someone to know

Someone to know you loved him.

(and that he loved you too)

But that would over**shadow** Cho

And no one over**shadow**s _her_

So you suffer alone

(in silence)

You'll keep on_ living_

(even if it _kills_ you)

And you'll pick up

All the JaGgEd, _broken_ pieces

And toss them to the waste bin

And you'll hold on to the memories

Even if they make you cry

(and SMILE at the same time)

You'll shed those tears for him

(with joy)

Because he was your **one** and **only**

(and if it were you he would do the same)

And you keep it a secret

That he was the one

(your **only one**)

And you'll carry on the act

(no, you won't tell a **_soul_**)

Because that is what he would want

And you'll keep on living

With that hOle in your heart

* * *

**an. **at first I didn't like this, but when I re-read it, I actually really liked it. I'm pretty proud of it. I hope you guys liked it too. It is for a few challenges.

**The If You Dare Challenge** – Prompt 189 – Alone  
**The Padma Patil Competition** - Padma/Cedric (mostly implied) prompt: Day  
**Favorite House BC** – evanescent  
**Minor character BC** – funeral  
**Freeverse prompt challenge** – gone too soon, only one, jagged  
**The Weasley Wizard Wheeze's Competitoin** – Basic Blaze Box – _not sure if this applies but if it doesn't you'll see something else written for it. _

I think that covers it all. **please review**?


End file.
